Baka MrGreen
by funkygirl1999
Summary: Son Gohan has just seen his first full moon and has transformed into a giant ape with the ability to destroy the Earth. Piccolo knows that the only way to save the world is to destroy the moon. What happens when our favorite Odango tries to save the moon?


This story was inspired by this pic - http:/ princessserenity. ?do=/metalheadz/photo/view/if-sailor-moon-met-dragonball-z/  
>Just get rid of the spaces.<br>**WARNING: RATED T FOR REI BEING INAPPROPRIATE AND PICCOLO'S MOUTH.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baka Mr. Green<strong>

"Which way did the youma go?" Sailor Mars asked while checking her surroundings. The Inner Senshi had now found themselves in a... wasteland so to say. Not many trees, though huge mountains of rock towered above them.

"That youma sure went to a lot of trouble to get away from us," Jupiter observed.

"I know, right? Man, I'm _so _tired because that stupid youma had to lead us to the middle of no where!" Sailor Moon complained, panting heavily.

"Aw, toughen up Usagi," Mars said, hands on her hips.

"Give her a break Rei," Minako defended Usagi, "We've been chasing that youma for over an _hour_."

"It seems that we've been led on a wild goose chase," Mercury joined in on the conversation, "We've been chasing that thing all over town and then it leads us out here in the wilderness."

"Is it a trap?" Makoto asked.

"I don't think so, my scanner isn't picking up on any signs of youma."

"Let's check out the area just in case," Venus orders.

"Oh, COME _ON_!" Usagi complained, lower lip trembling.

"Stay strong, Usagi-chan, stay strong," Venus comforted.

* * *

><p>High in the sky was a man with a deep scowl on his face, a permanent glare intimidating all who encounter him. His most... <em>interesting<em> features were his green skin and pointed ears.

_'Hmmmm... I guess I should check on the brat,'_ he thought.

He started flying until he came across a young child fast asleep, bathed in the gentle light of the full moon.

Suddenly, an ear piercing shriek came not too far away from where the mysterious green man and the young child were.

_'I wonder what that was?'_ he thought, but he quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his head when he saw the child stirring. His eys widened when he saw the child awaken and gaze up at the full moon in awe, captivated by it's glorious glow.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Usagi cried, jumping into her best friend's arms.<p>

Venus quickly smacked her her hand over the princesses mouth.

"Usagi! You could wake it up!" Venus scolded, "Now, I'm going to move my hand and **you're not going to scream**, _right_?

Usagi nodded her head up and down vigorously.

Minako removed her hand and signaled that they back away slowly. The two never took their eyes off of the sleeping dinosaur, wondering how on earth it could have stayed asleep after Usagi's blood curling scream. As soon as they were far enough away, they made a break for it, stumbling in the high-heels that came with their Sailor Fuku.

"God, who designed these rididculous outfits? Everytime I do the Sailor Kick I have to worry about flashing the enemy!"

"Your _Mom_," Minako answered the question with a smile.

"Hey!" Usagi said with a frown,"Wait... oh, I get it! Your right, haha!"  
>"Let's try to catch up with the others," Venus suggested, "But how about we detransform first? Part of the reason it was so hard chasing that youma was because my feet were <em>killing<em> me."

"Alrighty," Usagi said with a wink,"Now we don't have to worry about _flashing_ anyone."

The two girls laughed and detransformed. Just as they finished detransforming, a sudden burst of energy shot through the sky.

"Really? _REALLY_?" Usagi cried, stomping her foot.

"It's _fine_, let's go check it out first, we might not even need to transform!"

The two girls sprinted in the direction where the blast came from. Minako and Usagi's jaws dropped at the sight before them.

A giant, hairy ape was on a rampage while a GREEN man was trying to fight him off. Mr. Green tried to get to the giant monkey's tail, but the tail swung and hit Mr. Green in the stomach. Mr. Green was flung back and landed right in front of the two blondes.

"Dammit..." the girls hear him grumble. He looks up at the moon and gets an idea, "Can't get rid of the tail... have to get rid of the moon!"

Minako and Usagi exchanged glances. If the moon goes, so does the _Princess_ of the Moon.

"OH NO YA DON'T!" Usagi screamed, grabbing Mr Green's attention.

Letting out a warrior scream, Usagi charged at the Namekian, jumping onto his back.

"What the... who the fuck are you!" he shouted, trying to throw her off.

"I AM SAILOR MOON, WARRIOR OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, AND ON BEHALF OF THE MOON, I WILL PUNISH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_'This girl is crazy! She ACTUALLY thinks she's that Sailor Moon chick!'_ Piccolo thought.

"Do you WANT the whole planet to be destroyed?"

"NO, but you CAN NOT destroy the moon!"

Rei, Ami and Makoto came running in, no longer in their Senshi Fuku.

_'The heels must have been bugging them too,'_ Minako thought, carefully watching the things unfolding in front of her.

"Usagi, are you alr- OH MY GOD WHAT IS WITH THE GIANT MONKEY AND STRANGE GREEN MAN?" Rei shouted, causing the monkey to stop and stare at her, (only for a second though), "AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU ATTACKING THE GREEN MAN?"

"He threatened to blow up the moon!'

"HE WHAT?" Rei screamed. Then she joined the fight and latched onto Piccolo's legs, holding on for dear life.

"What the hell? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"_LANGUAGE_, MR. GREEN! Usagi cried, tugging on his ears.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako were just sitting off to the side eating some popcorn, easily entertained by the insanity in front of them.

_"Aaaaaww, I want popcorn!'_ Usagi thought briefly.

"MY NAME IS NOT MR. GREEN, IT'S PICCOLO YOU NUT-BAG, AND IF YOU GET OFF MY BACK, MAYBE I CAN STOP THE MONKEY WITHOUT BLOWING UP THE MOON!"

Usagi stopped the barrage of attacks and peered at the Namek questionably, "How?"

"I just need you to be bait so I can pull his tail off; without the tail, he can't be the giant monkey THAT COULD DESTROY THE EARTH AT ANY SECOND NOW!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE BAIT!" Usagi wailed predictably.

"I wonder why the giant monkey hasn't destroyed earth by now," Makoto whisped to Ami.

"That's because he's over there eating a giant bucket of popcorn!" Minako answered.

"Come _on _Meat-ball head, do you WANT him to blow up the moon?" Rei said, loosening her grip on Piccolo's legs.

"I guess... BUT YOU'RE BEING BAIT WITH ME!"

"Fine; HEY BANANA BREATH, OVER HERE!" Rei called out, "I HEAR YA LIKE THE FULL MOON, SO YOU'LL **LOVE** THIS!" Rei then proceeded to pull down her jeans and wiggled her butt in the monkey's face.

At first he looked a little confused, then the confused face turned into one of anger. He tossed his popcorn bowl aside and let out several energy blasts. He charged forward, but instead of killing Rei like one would expect, he grabbed ahold of Usagi and climbed up on a really tall rock.

"AAAAAHHH! I DON'T LIKE BEING BAIT! SOMEONE SAAAAAVE MEEEE!"

"Be a man Meat-ball head!" Rei shouted, grabbing a fist-full of popcorn, "I did all the work, all you have to do is be held hostage!"

"Shoudn't we help her?" Makoto asked.

"No way!" Minako cried, "This is better than teletubbies on ice!"

"Hey, is Mr. Green, I mean _Piccolo_, FLYING?" Ami asked, trying to find a logical way to explain everything that happened that night.

"Yepperoni! NOW PASS THE POPCORN!"

"HEY, I WANT SOME POPCOOOOORRRRRNNNN!" Usagi screamed as the monkey shook her up and down, and up and down, and up and down... "HELP ME SOMEOOOOOOOO-" Usagi was cut off as the ape cried out in pain. The monkey released Usagi as he grew smaller and started falling to the ground.

Usagi looked down and gulped, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she plummeted downwards. Instead of going splat like she was supposed to though, Usagi landed with a "OOOF!"

She opened her eyes and saw that she had somehow landed on a pillow.

"What a lumpy pillow," she said aloud. She then got up and jumped up and down a couple times.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!"

"Humph, that'll teach you to try and blow up the moon. Baka Mr. Green."

* * *

><p>Hope you like that little bit of insanity! Review and there might be a sequel!<p> 


End file.
